community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Britta Perry
Britta Perry is a student at Greendale Community College who recently acquired her G.E.D. after returning home from the Peace Corps. She has never really known what she wanted to do with her life, but has problems juggling her life and problems with large organizations. She decided in the beginning of the third season, that she is going to get her Psychology degree. She is portrayed by Gillian Jacobs. Bio Pre-Greendale Britta was born in Riverside, Colorado in October 1980. Britta has two older brothers, one of whom works with children with some type of special disorder in a hospital. On her eleventh birthday an eager-handed man in a dinosaur costume intruded in on her party at a restaurant. This event has haunted her into adulthood. Britta dropped out of high school because she thought it would impress Radiohead and joined a group of anarchists who vandalized billboards. She was successful at recruiting new members, but was kicked out for not being anarchist enough. She joined the Peace Corps, did some foot modeling, attended a world-trade rally where she was tear-gassed, and visited Africa. At Greendale One day Britta woke up and realized she was "almost thirty and flat broke," thus prompting her to enroll at Greendale. She is attending the community college because it is very inexpensive and convenient for her. In season three she declared psychology as her major. In the study group Jeff met Britta in the cafeteria and asked if he could help tutor her in Spanish. She did not want to fail the upcoming exam, so she agreed. She told Abed (who invited other students from the class later) about the group and they all met in the library for the first study group. After revealing Jeff to be a fraud, Britta still stayed in the study group. Britta attempts to keep everyone in the group in line, especially whenever Jeff is absent, late, or just not caring. Occasionally Jeff and Britta work together for the group, often referring to themselves as their "Greendale Parents." Britta is often mocked and teased by the other members of the group and is often referred to as the buzzkill of the group. Though she is considered to be the least fun member, she is well respected and knows that she is an important member of the group. Class history Relationships Britta's personality has caused her problems in connecting with others. She has claimed that girls have always hated her, and Abed claims that over 50% of the people who meet her don't like her. She tends to be abrasive and hypocritical, which has caused stress between her and others, as well as for herself. Despite her flaws, Britta is able to form close friendships with the study group members, especially Shirley. Britta briefly dated fellow Greendale student Vaughn Miller. Jeff and Britta were the first major pairing, romantic or otherwise, on Community. A clear love/hate pairing was established between the two with Jeff aggressively pursuing Britta romantically in the beginning of Season One. Although Jeff created the study group as a means to impress her he eventually forms a close bond with with all of them including Britta. Initially they felt a sense of responsibility towards the other members of the study group and considered themselves to be their Greendale parents but have since abandoned those roles and just become friends with them. Although they eventually became lovers they decided they were better off just being friends.(See main article "Jeff and Britta") Britta later kisses Troy after he uses her attraction to men with pain to woo her. There is lingering tension after Troy comes clean, and Britta claims it was a mistake. However, in season three, there have been hints that the two remain attracted to each other. Quotes "Bag-el" - 1x17 "DUH-DOY!" - 1x22 "PEOPLE'S CHAMPION!" - 2x01 "Hit me with your genie's bottle, rub it all over me!" - 2x18 "Together my cats can do anything!" - 2x22 "Pizza pizza, go in tummy, me so hungee, me so hungee!" - 3x04 "Me so Christmas, me so merry!" - 3x10 Trivia * Britta is an Atheist. * Britta's favorite movie is Sixteen Candles. * Above all, Britta values honesty. * Britta's student ID card indicates she has no last name. * Britta pronounces bagel as "baggle". * Britta has a sibling who has a mental disorder. * Britta is attracted to damaged men with baggage. * In the Community College Chronicles, Britta is played by Sara Flack. * People use her name to mean "screwed something up." * Owns a one-eyed cat * Britta is of Swedish heritage. * Britta is implied to be a terrible singer altough she is shown to sing decently when attracted to men when she met Luca in ep 2X18 * Everyone seems to say to her "you're the worst" when she says something in relation to her studies, to try to resolve a fight or when she sings Videos thumb|400px|left|Britta pronounces Bagel wrong, hilarity ensues. Category:Community Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Greendale Students Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Main Characters